


Nice to Meet You, Angel

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chases, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: SPN A.B.O. BINGO square filled- chasing.Who claims whom when an Alpha's scent sends an Omega into heat, and the ensuing chase trips a rut?Sometimes, it's each other.





	Nice to Meet You, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CR Noble for betaing for me!

Cas couldn’t believe this was happening.  He was nearly a week away from his heat, and yet all it had taken for his body and hormones to kick into overdrive was for the absolutely gorgeous new athletics and calisthenics professor to seat himself at the next table in the professor’s lounge, stretch luxuriously, and let out a moan worthy of a porn star. Cas’s eyes had widened as he caught the Alpha’s scent, musky and mouth-watering, and he’d gone slick, absolutely seat-wetting as his body loudly declared  _ Mine! _

 

Shocked green eyes met his heated gaze and Cas licked his lips, flashing his fangs at his Alpha, whether the man knew it or not. He flicked a glance at his hand and noted the lack of a wedding ring, and shrugged internally.  _ Fair game. _ The other’s prof’s eyes were slowly whirling with red about the rims but he looked uncertain, and Cas had no time for it. His body was aching and his temperature climbing, and he needed to be in a more private spot with his Alpha  _ now. _

 

“Are you single?” he rasped, his voice gruffer than usual, and he caught a waft of Alpha arousal in the air. “It’s Dean, right?”

 

Dean stood and stepped closer, sniffing the air as he approached. “Um, yeah, I’m Dean. And you’re Cas, right?” Cas nodded, waiting for the answer to his other question, and Dean gave a smile. “This morning I’d have said I’m single but I’m not so sure anymore.”

 

Cas gave a low, rumbling chuckle and stood, keeping the table between them, trying to remember if the door at his back was open or closed. “Slow down, cowboy. Let’s see how this goes. I need to know you can keep up with me.”

 

Dean smirked, a good look on him, and his eyes flicked past Cas for a moment. “And where do you think you’re going, little Omega?” 

 

Cas backed towards the door and gave a wicked smile of his own. “My office. Third floor of the English Literature wing. I suppose I can wait there for you to catch up.”

 

A growl sounded behind Cas suddenly and he spun defensively, instinctively letting Dean have his back in the face of an unknown threat. A blur flew at him as another Alpha erupted into the room. Cas dodged lithely and raked his claws along the Alpha’s arm, and bared his teeth in a snarl. “Back off, Gordon, you’re not wanted.”

 

“You’re not taken, Omega, I can stake my claim here and now. I can smell how desperate you are for a knot.” The second Alpha was watching Cas with a hungry, feral look in his dark eyes. Cas growled at him as Dean came to his side, spreading his hands and showing his peaceful intentions.

 

“An Omega has the right to draw blood to deny a claim. I’d say you’re out of luck, Walker.  Time to leave the room and give us plenty of space. I don’t want to kill you.”

 

“You think you have a chance against me, pup?” Gordon snarled, baring fangs and stalking closer. 

 

“I don’t think Dean will get a chance. I’ll rip your throat out myself before I let you knot me,” Cas warned, his clawed hands ready for another swipe.

 

The door opened again and there was a small  _ pop! _ as a tranq was fired into Gordon’s back from a distance. Charlie, one of the computer engineering profs, stood in the doorway with the gun in her hands and watched in intense satisfaction as Walker toppled.

 

“I hate that guy. Tried the same on me and I don’t even like males. Asshole. I’ll write this up, you two get the hell out of here before we have to fumigate.”

 

Cas bolted past her with a laugh, his spontaneous heat offering him speed beyond his usual, and he ran every day. He skidded down the stairs and out into the courtyard between buildings, and a moment later heard the door open again with a slam as his Alpha kept pace. Cas vaulted a group of students studying in the afternoon sun and they scattered, one stumbling into Dean he guessed, from the cursing from his mate.

 

“Holy shit, was that Professor Novak?”

 

“And the new athletics prof, Winchester.” 

 

“Oh my god--”

 

“Go, Mr. Novak!”

 

Cas left the voices of the students far behind as he sprinted between buildings, heading for the English department across the quad. He could hear his Alpha behind him, the pounding of their feet matching the pounding of his heartbeat as he ran. He slipped past the shocked face of his department head Chuck with a wild grin and made for the stairs, taking them two and three at a time as he climbed. He leapt over the railing at the end and nearly fell, stumbling as he caught himself on hands and feet and scrambling up the next flight. The door below slammed as he rounded the next landing and Cas gave a taunting chuckle.

 

He burst onto the third floor and made for his shared office, only hoping that Hannah was prepared to leave, and quickly. Sprinting the last distance to the door, he turned the handle and … nothing. It was locked. There was a triumphant growl just behind him and then his body was slammed against the door, and he bared his neck to his Alpha instinctively.

 

Dean nipped at his neck harshly, enough to leave a mark, but not breaking the skin, not yet. That was when Cas smelled it, the deliciously spicy molasses scent pouring off Dean. He’d tripped his rut. 

 

Cas turned in his soon-to-be mate’s arms and ran his tongue up his throat, sucking a mark over his scent gland and grinding against him.

 

“Ahem! If you’re going in there, toss me my purse, would you?” came a prim, amused voice beyond Dean, and Cas snarled at the interruption. “Oh for Pete's sake. Cas, have you at least got your key?”

 

_ Key? Key? What did he need a key… the door. And he’d left his bag in the lounge.  _ He whimpered softly as he pulled away from his mate’s throat and met Dean’s eyes apologetically. He cleared his throat and spoke quickly. “We need to move out of the way so my colleague, Hannah, can unlock the door.”

 

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and turned so he stayed between Cas and Hannah, another Alpha, and Cas chuckled softly, nuzzling at his throat. “Mind yourself, little Omega, or I’ll have you here,” Dean warned, and Cas met his eyes in challenge.

 

“Very sure of yourself, Alpha, but there’s a couch inside that office. Or there’s always my desk.”

 

Dean growled and bit him, and Cas felt his knees go weak at the press of teeth against his throat. A moment later Hannah was clearing her throat as she slung her purse over her shoulder and settled a box on her hip. “I’m sharing with Gilda on the next floor until the office is cleaned. See you in a week or so, unless I catch you on the way out.”

 

Cas pulled Dean through the door and kicked it shut, and in a moment clothes were flying. In no time they were naked and clutching at each other, and Dean deftly flipped Cas onto his knees on the couch, dropping to the floor. He spread his cheeks and lapped over his hole relentlessly, plunging his tongue past Cas’s clenching rim and pulling a shout of ecstasy from the Omega.  “Oh, fuck, Dean, just like that, please, fuck me!” he whined, and Dean growled in response as he lined up his cock and drove into Cas with one hard slide.

 

Cas rolled his hips back against his Alpha’s whining and desperate for his release as his heat overwhelmed him. Dean thrust into him sharply and nipped at his throat, and Cas tilted his head to the side, offering his scent gland to his mate.

 

“I want you to claim me,” he gasped as he neared his release, and Dean groaned against his throat as his knot started to catch on Cas’s rim. 

 

“Are you sure, Cas? This is sudden,” Dean reminded him, but he mouthed over his scent gland and ground deeper even as he spoke, his body belying his reluctance.

 

“Are you saying you could let me go, now?” Cas asked softly, glancing over his shoulder at his mate.

 

Dean looked pained at the thought but nodded. “You say stop, I stop. If you don’t want me, say so, and I’ll never bother you again.”

 

Cas nudged at Dean’s shoulder awkwardly and turned to face his Alpha when he withdrew. Dean’s expression was sad but resigned, and Cas sneezed at the burnt smell that suffused the room suddenly.

 

“Alpha, Alpha, no, don’t think that. I want to see you when you claim me. And I want it now, Dean, so get back here!” Cas ordered, tugging on his arm.

 

Dean stared at him in surprise for a moment, then a shy, happy smile curved his lips. “In that case, Omega, hold onto me.”

 

Dean lined up and pressed back into Cas’s depths and Cas whined at the pressure, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and locking his heels together. He drove himself onto Dean’s cock with each thrust and soon the office was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, until finally Dean’s knot swelled and caught, locking them together. He started a hot, rolling grind into Cas that ran over his prostate with every skilled movement of his hips, and Cas was shouting as he came in no time. Dean bit into his scent gland, claiming him for all time and the bliss Cas felt sent him over the edge again, clenching around his Alpha. He felt Dean spill into him and as he seized against Cas, he bit his lover’s throat, marking and claiming him in return.

 

The lay tangled together in the aftermath and Dean nuzzled at his throat. “What does Cas stand for anyway?”

 

Cas smiled. “It’s short for Castiel, the Angel of Thursday.”

 

Dean gave a throaty chuckle and settled against Cas. “Nice to meet you, Angel.”


End file.
